


Сейчас

by chatskyyy (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Они каждый год встречали рождество вот так, стоя рядом плечом к плечу и смотря на фейерверки, запущенные ими же. Это была их традиция с самого детства. Но именно этот год обещает быть особенным.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Сейчас

— Подожди здесь, — велел Тсукишима и скрылся за забором. Ямагучи послушно остановился, недоуменно глядя вслед другу.

Сейчас стояла самая настоящая зима, сочельник. Щеки приятно щипало морозным воздухом, ноги в сапогах промерзли, а руки, тоже оледеневшие и обездвиженные, покоились в карманах теплой куртки. Но такое состояние нравилось подростку — солнце высоко светит, пусть и не греет практически, а рядом (ну, ушел куда-то только что) самый близкий человек — Тсукишима. А с ним любые невзгоды, будь то проблемы в учебе, будь плохая погода, не страшны.

Завтра Рождество — любимый праздник Ямагучи (и Тсукки — Тадаши знал это, пусть тот и отрицал вообще какую-либо сентиментальность со своей стороны), и они вместе решили прогуляться, прежде чем встретятся только ночью следующего дня — чтобы запустить фейерверки за домом Тадаши, рассказать, какие салаты ели за праздничным столом, и обсудить подарки, подаренные родителями; так они встречали каждое рождество.

Тсукишима вернулся спустя пару минут с чем-то ярким в руках. Этим «чем-то» оказался пакет. В котором еще один пакет. В котором коробка в подарочной упаковке. Вполне в духе Тсукишимы.

— Это чтобы уж наверняка, — пояснил блондин, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд — он всегда смущался дарить подарки. Ямагучи тепло рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Тсукки такой Тсукки. — Откроешь дома. — Тсукишима было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как его окликнул Тадаши:

— Тсукки! — Ямагучи снял с себя рюкзак, что был на спине; сделать это было не так просто — толстая куртка и короткие лямки оказались не очень хорошим выбором — но он справился с этой тяжкой задачей. Тадаши достал из рюкзака почти такую же коробку — только, естественно, на ней было больше блесток, даже сердечки присутствовали — да уж, один-один в поединке странностей. Ямагучи, сияя, словно солнышко, протянул её другу. Тот с неким подозрением покосился на цветастую обертку, но всё же принял подарок. — Тоже откроешь дома. Пока, Тсукки! — И Ямагучи, скрывая румянец, убежал в сторону своего дома, что был неподалеку, помахав ему рукой на прощание.

Кей сам отругал себя за счастье и еще какое-то непонятное чувство, похожее на нежность, зародившееся внутри, заставляя невольно улыбнуться — но совсем чуть-чуть. Это просто праздничная атмосфера так действует.

* * *

— Я дома!

Еще с порога Ямагучи первым делом учуял приятный запах выпечки, доносившийся из кухни — видимо, мама что-то готовила. Разувшись и положив мокрые от снега сапоги на батарею, он прошел на кухню. Действительно: в духовке что-то пеклось, а мама, напевая какую-то песенку (кажется, это было «Jingle Bells»), орудовала у стола — намазывала крем на торт, который они завтра всей семьей съедят.

— С возвращением. — Она обернулась и тепло улыбнулась сыну. — Как погуляли?

Тсукишима — друг семьи, и мать Ямагучи любит его, как родного.

— Отлично. Завтра я, как обычно, уйду ночью. — Предупреждать не нужно было, но Тадаши всё же сделал это. — Ну, я пойду в свою комнату. — Ямагучи поцеловал мать в щеку и побрел наверх — к себе.

Не терпелось посмотреть, что же такого ему подарил Тсукки, но он ждал ночи — когда все уснут, и можно будет в тишине открыть подарок. Тадаши особенно не любил моменты, когда он наслаждался чем-то (слушал музыку, плакал над грустным фильмом, рисовал, либо просто лежал и размышлял, глядя в потолок, усеянный звездами), и тут приходит сестра, кричит кто-то под окном или ещё что — всегда хотелось в приятном одиночестве насладиться такими моментами. Может, он слишком интроверт или что-то подобное, но такой вот он.

Еле дождавшись, пока все уснут, Ямагучи нетерпеливо залез на кровать и подтянул к себе пакет в пакете. В комнате горела только гирлянда на ёлке — красиво и ничего лишнего. Сердце колотилось от волнения и предвкушения, улыбка лезла на губы, а пальцы дрожали, осторожно вынимая коробку, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить родных, пусть они и на другом этаже; да и не хотелось нарушать эту приятную рождественскую — именно рождественскую, такая бывает только в это время года — тишину.

Аккуратно раскрыв обертку, — которую он, естественно, сохранит, сентиментальный — он увидел обычную коробку из-под обуви. «Ну конечно, Тсукки не станет заморачиваться», — по-доброму усмехнулся Тадаши про себя. Он снял крышку. В, казалось бы, обычной коробке из-под обуви лежал светло-бежевый свитер мягкий и теплый, с длинными рукавами и пахнущий им, Тсуккишимой, который Ямагучи тут же надел и вдохнул полной грудью этот практически неуловимый аромат — одеколон Кея. Заглянув в коробку, Ямагучи обнаружил там еще пачку с кофе и его любимые конфеты.

Черт.

Тадаши не смог сдержать счастливого смеха и радостной улыбки, озарившей его веснушчатое лицо. Это лучший подарок на свете. Как это Кею удается так просто заставить его испытать бурю эмоций одним жестом, словом, улыбкой? Внимателен…

Хотелось прямо сейчас позвонить другу и поблагодарить, но нельзя. Завтра.

Вроде бы ничего необычного, но так приятно… И что это покалывает в груди? Что за чувство? Больше, чем счастье.

Ямагучи и сам не заметил, как уснул — прямо в этом свитере, с пачкой кофе в руках; видимо, он и правда устал.

Гирлянды так и не были выключены.

* * *

Яркие огоньки озаряли ночное небо с громким хлопушечным звуком. Эти звуки отдавались внутри двух парней, будто бы и в душе взрываются фейерверки. Сердца бьются вхолостую — так каждый год.

Тадаши широко улыбался, в его глазах отражался свет разноцветных огней, и казалось, будто они сами по себе сверкают. Рядом стоял Тсукишима и умиротворенно улыбался одними уголками губ, чуть прикрыв глаза и засунув руки в карманы.

Каждый из них понимал, что чувствует другой. Они словно делили эти чувства на двоих. Два сердца — как одно.

От Ямагучи пахло кофе, под курткой был тот самый свитер. Тсукишима на это ничего не сказал, краснея и отворачиваясь, всё еще не признавая своей сентиментальности.

Ведь по дороге сюда в наушниках играла одна из тех песен, перечисленных в «рождественском плейлисте», что был записан на внутренней обложке книги, корявым, быстрым почерком — книги, которую подарил Тадаши. Неизвестная книжонка неизвестного автора, и неизвестно, где тот мог такую раздобыть.

Тсукишима, убедившись, что парень отвлечен на яркие огни в небе, нежно улыбнулся и взял того за руку, тут же устремляя взор вверх, с таким выражением лица, аля «А что? Я ничего не делал. Тебе показалось». Ямагучи распахнул глаза и повернулся в сторону друга, но, не получив ответа на вопросительный взгляд, чуть покраснел и улыбнулся, сжимая в ответ руку Кея.

Следующее рождество они встретят вместе. Только вдвоем. Много что изменится. Но пока что есть год, который «сейчас». А «сейчас» обещает быть особенным.


End file.
